


Aura level 0%

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, hey do you remember thatt you can see auras on scrolls so jaune in theory could see pyrrha dying..., im sorry, lets just say i said to someone...., rwby volume 3 spoilers..., yeah im a bad person....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune still felt his lips tingling from the kiss focusing on his scroll he knew pyrrha was fighting her, 80% aura…. Pyrrha no. Jaune thought while worrying his brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura level 0%

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry....  
> im really really sorry

Jaune still felt his lips tingling from the kiss focusing on his scroll he knew pyrrha was fighting her, 80% aura…. Pyrrha no. Jaune thought while worrying his brains out.

75%

Jaune felt his heart crack further leaning against a wall. “fight pyrrha fight and let ruby help...” Jaune whispered at his scroll in fear, he doesn't know if he has ever felt this helpless this confused. He loves pyrrha. He wants her to get out so he can tell her that. Swallowing he stood slowly looking for Glynda in a blind panic.

70%

Jaune knew she could fight her way out of this, he just knew he would see her again, or was hoping he would. Licking his lips softly he could still taste her mint lip balm on his lips.

60%

Jaune looked at the beacon tower in fear, he saw the dragon flying around the tower. Jaune could feel the bile rising slowly in his stomach as the dragon flew through  the top of the tower. How could she do this?  How could she be so stupid? he could have helped somehow right? getting ruby and everyone else right?

45%

The crash made him flinch he saw the top fall and his heart crack..

“Pyrrha..” Jaune whispered his voice hoarse. His mind raced around lies, she's fine , she is fine, she is alright. She has to be, he can't lose his rock.

20%

He started bargaining with the maker here, because by dust he didn't want to lose her he couldn't take it please Dust don't let her die…. Please

_PLEASE_

**_PLEASE_ **

The idea he's going to- he can't. She's going to be okay and he's going to wrap her in a big hug and kiss when she gets back to him.

10%

5%

0%

Jaune could feel his heartbreak and kindly shatter. A small broken sob bubbled up from his lips looking at his stupid scroll, the stupid piece of technology that he loved so dearly till he saw his friend, his almost first love, his almost girlfriend, she was a bunch of almosts. Why did she have to be an almost, why couldn't she have been his firsts…

He was sucked out of his thoughts when he heard an older man touch his shoulder. “Kid… are you okay?” His voice was rough like he knew what the Jaune was feeling.

“Glynda… I need to find Professor Goodwitch… Pyrrha is up in the tower.” Jaune looked up at the huntsman with watery eyes. Qrow nodded and looked at Glynda with worried eyes.

“It didn't work did it?” Glynda asked walking over to jaunes line of sight.

“No… Ruby is going to help but… Her auras at zero. She's… She's gone...” Jaune closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> heres some good news....  
> this will probably be my only arkos fick?  
> comments and kudos make me smile  
> you can prompt me @hatzysdrabbles on tumblr.  
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
